


Northern Star

by anabonnana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Levi/Eren - Freeform, Implied Jean/Eren - Freeform, Implied Levi/Armin, Jean/Armin - Freeform, M/M, assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabonnana/pseuds/anabonnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about falling in love and falling out of it, only to understand that the others who broke your heart are like northern stars that are pointing you on your way into someone who’ll love you the way you deserved to be loved.</p><p>PS: for those who don't like JeanEren and LeviArmin you are also welcome to read this xD I just tagged them but yeah. Lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To not confuse you, there’ll be switching of POVs. (Eren and 3rd person)

* * *

* * *

 

I fell in love with him, he promised me forever and I had foolishly believed him. I worked my self to the bone just so I could support him; I’m not rich by any means. I’m still also a student, but my parents made me handle a branch of our café in the city. As I am also majoring in business, it’d be a great practice.

I have given everything I am to him despite his parents hating me, “hate” might be a strong word but I kid you not. They totally hate me. I had accepted all their criticisms, even his cousins don’t like me but I didn’t care. Though deep down, I do care, because I love him, and being accepted by his family makes me feel like I belong, and it actually would mean a lot.

But again, I love him, so I never really bothered so long as we’re together. That’s what I thought. One day he sent a message that I am positively sure was not for me. But I just shrugged it, maybe someone borrowed his phone to text someone and I didn’t want to overreact. But as time passed by, I got to see him less. Though I was busy, I always made time for him but it wasn’t how it was the other way around.

When I call, his phone is either busy or he doesn’t answer. He barely returns my calls and texts anymore, but I still tried. God knows I tried.

\--

“Hey babe, I haven’t seen you much, how are you?” Eren said when Jean approached him in the café.

“Baby, I’m sorry I was just busy, midterms and all. It’s honestly killing me. Ugh.” Jean replied, while kissing Eren on the lips but Eren moved just in time so Jean can kiss him on the cheek instead.

“There’s a customer babe, just for a while. I’ll get you your usual.” Eren smiled at him, but his smile didn’t even reach his once vibrant eyes. If jean noticed, he never bothered to mention it.

\--

As days passed into weeks, and weeks into months, our relationship never got better. I honestly believe in privacy even in relationships so I never really pry on Jean’s phone or social media accounts until one day the gnawing feeling at the back of my mind kept me awake at night and I decided to fuck it and open his facebook.

‘lo and behold’, there sat a conversation he had with someone I thought a friend.

     Armin: honestly, are you sure? *giggles*

     Jean: yah, he doesn’t use fb so much. I doubt he’ll see this love.

     Armin: but Love, doesn’t it make you feel guilty? You’ve been dating for 3 years and you wanna date me?

     Jean: I can break up with him just for you love.

     Armin: stupid, don’t do that. You know he’s my friend.

     Jean: are you scared? Don’t be, I love you more than I love him.

     Armin: I also love you but I’m afraid that he’ll get hurt.

     Jean: I honestly don’t care if he’s hurt and just let him be if he gets hurt. I LOVE YOU!

     Armin: dork *giggles* I love you too <3

 

Wow. I honestly am too flabbergasted after reading that and I didn’t realize my tears have been running down while reading it. The conversation was still long and they were talking about me like I never really mattered, I stopped reading it and ignored it again. I still believed somehow, he’ll be woken up from this stupidity.

The stupid mofo sent me a message again that was obviously not for me.

     Jean: Don’t do too much of that love, you know that ain’t good. I love you. :*

     Eren: Ikr love I shouldn’t be doing it, my patience is already waning I might finally blow. *winks*

     Jean: What’s wrong with you? Someone borrowed my phone earlier.

     Eren: I know LOL :pp

When I said my patience was waning oh, it fucking was. The motherfucker didn’t show up again for a long while, kept saying he was busy and shit.

One night I thought of opening his fb again and I did, but the mofo changed the password. I tried doing it 20 times until I got pissed and I just snapped.

     Eren: fuck youu! you motherfckr! You changed your password so that I don’t catch you?

     Eren: *sent the screenshot of their convo*

     Eren: What the fuck is that huh? Don’t you fucking dare deny that!!!

     Jean: Break up.

     Eren: Wow? So you’re the one who has the gall to break this off? Well fuck you horseface and go neigh neigh and find a hay with your          cheap lay!!!!!

     Eren: I honestly hope you're happy. 3 years Jean, 3. Just like that. I hope he was worth it.

 

I was honestly fucking pissed off, I cried so much not of sadness but out of frustrations, I had given everything I am to that man and he just tossed me like I never mattered.

He broke up with me just like that, just sent me a fucking message. 3  fucking years and I didn’t even got an apology nor did he have the decency to call it off and talk to me in person like a normal human being.

He had planned to propose to me before all of this ever happened, thank god it never got to that. I don’t wanna spend the rest of my life with a cheater.

\--

I found out after a few weeks that Armin, the guy Jean was in cahoots with, already has a boyfriend who’s a businessman and often goes to business trips and is currently supporting him.

The bitch said we’re friends! Yeah right. He had the gall to call us that, friends my ass! Plastic as Barbie. I searched for his boyfriend and I found him **, Levi Ackerman**. I messaged him and sent the screenshot I also sent Jean last time. After a week I found out they broke up and Armin was so wrecked they said he attempted suicide. I’m not sure if he’s crying because he loves the guy or he loves the money he lost. The guy is now currently in a business trip outside the country and Armin sent me a message.

     Armin: you’re the fucking reason my boyfriend and I broke up!!!!

     Eren: Touché. Now, aren’t we even?

     Armin: I love him so much I’d fucking die without him, take that back! Tell him you were just messing with me!!!!

     Eren: (seen)

\--

After a month Jean sent me a text.

     Jean: I still love you, we broke up and I realized I never really loved him. Please, give me another chance.

     Eren: LOL

\--

Levi and I had gotten close after I sent him that message last time, we continued chatting and skyping for 2 months until he said he wanted to meet me when he get home after his business trip. We met for the first time, and the video calls and photos never lived up to how gorgeous he is in person.

“Eren…” he smiled and I am honestly dumbstruck.

“Le- Levi…” I stuttered and my face was flaming red.

“I honestly hope you know CPR…”  Levi said breathlessly, never breaking eye contact.

“What? Why?” I got worried.

“…because you take my breath away!” and he smiled cheekily.

Dammit! This bastard makes me stutter like a high school girl in front of his crush.

“You cheeky bastard.” I replied and he only laughed, his eyes crinkle and I have never seen someone so beautiful in my life.

I pondered for a little while and said,

“If you stood in front of a mirror and held up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world.” Then I winked.

“You’re the only beautiful one I see here.” Joking aside, this time Levi looked at me like he meant every word. I gave him a smile I never thought I could ever give anyone again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 **Epilogue [** sorry this is just kinda short just to wrap it all up! **]**

**Eren’s POV**

 

A month after our first meeting, dates and all that cheesy romantic clichés, Levi finally asked if I wanted to go steady and like date him for real. Obviously, like do you even need to ask? The answer would always be Yes!!!

Jean still keeps messaging me saying he wants me back and all that bs douchebags say. Levi doesn’t really say anything about Armin but I know he is still begging Levi to come back to him. I can honestly and confidently say, Levi won’t leave me for Armin or any other person. He’s not like that and neither am I. When we love someone we love them wholeheartedly, no space for someone else.

Jean was my first love, first boyfriend, first kiss, first everything, but I realized, that with Levi I felt what Love truly feels like for the 1st time. So this is how it feels like when someone you love loves you back for real? Not for your wealth, for your looks nor anything else.

I finally found someone who knows that I’m not perfect yet treats me as if I am. Levi just loves me for being me, being Eren. Just Eren. I can just be Eren and it wouldn’t change a thing.

6 months after we started dating for real Levi proposed to me, and let me tell you one thing; in all my life nothing felt so right in that moment than saying _YES_. We’ve been officially dating for like only, 7 months and I was with Jean for 3 years yet never did I felt right with Jean.

It never really matters how long you dated someone until you decide to marry them, so long as you feel right. Trust your gut about it you’ll know what’s right but if you’re mistaken then accept that because maybe that’ll be the best thing that happened to you. Besides, to err is human.

The best thing that probably happened to me was for Jean to break my heart, because I found Levi, and I found how amazing love really is.

PS:

To our Exes, we sent you invitations to our wedding and we hope that you could come and see the magnificent wedding you helped make happen. Thank you, for breaking our hearts, you were our _Northern stars_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Ps: for those who are cheating, please have the decency to tell your partners and break it off as soon as possible. or better yet, do not commit to something you cannot uphold because it is selfish. your partner loves you, the best thing you could do in return is be honest. no need to hurt people that way. a relationship gone to ruins because of a 3rd party is very saddening. If you're already not happy in the relationship that it lead you to cheating, then please, have the balls to break up or mend it, if it still can be mended.


End file.
